


The Family Way

by jjscm



Category: Love/Hate (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm
Summary: Snippets and drabbles.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble set between S1 and S2.

“So,” says Nidge. “Siobhan tells me she’s in the family way.“

“She is, yeah,” says Tommy.

“And that you’re gonna stand by her. Look after her and the baby.”

“I... yeah, course I am. Yeah.”

“Good.” Nidge smiles. “Because otherwise, I’d have to rip your knackers off, and we wouldn’t want that.”

“No,” Tommy agrees nervously.

“Good.” Nidge punches Tommy hard in the stomach. Tommy doubles over, wheezing.

“That’s just a taste of what you’ll get if you mess Siobhan around,” says Nidge, putting his hand on Tommy’s back. “Clear?”

Tommy nods, still winded. Nidge ruffles his hair.

“Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon triple drabble.

“Can I have a cigarette, Uncle Nidge?”

Nidge turns from where he’s sitting on his mother’s porch, fag in hand. His niece’s eyes look unblinkingly at him.

“No, you can’t,” he says firmly. “Your da would kill me.”

“He lets me smoke his sometimes.”

“No he bleedin’ well doesn’t. Oh, shit,” he adds, remembering he’s not supposed to swear in front of the child.

Siobhan giggles and winds a strand of hair around her finger. “Please, Uncle Nidge. If you let me have one, I won’t tell me da you swore in front of me.”

“Crafty little rat, aren’t you?” He stares at her.

“Please.” She flutters her eyelashes.

“Fine.” He checks over his shoulder to make sure his ma isn’t watching, then holds out the cigarette box. Siobhan takes one and lights it in a way that tells him this isn’t the first time in her 12 years.

“Why doesn’t me da like you?” she asks, taking a drag.

“What? Course he likes me. We’re brothers.”

“You never come and see us. I only see you at me nan’s.” Siobhan frowns thoughtfully and blows smoke out. “And when me ma told me da you’d be here today, he said ‘Don’t talk to me about that fuckbag’.”

“Did he now?” Nidge takes a drag too. “Well, all families have their problems, but you love your Uncle Nidgy, don’t you?” He flashes her his most charming smile.

“Yeah.” She nods, giggling again.

“Would you be my eyes and ears, Siobhan?” he asks, watching her closely. “Tell me anything else your da says about me?”

“If you pay me I will,” she says instantly.

“That’s my girl.” He smiles proudly. He looks over his shoulder again. His ma will be bringing tea out soon. “Now put that fucking thing out, will you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark content drabble.

Fran spends two weeks in the prison hospital after the rape. All he thinks about is revenge. Not on the men who attacked him, he never wants to think of them again, but on Nidge, who orchestrated the whole thing.

He screwed his Linda.

He _killed_ his Linda.

Now he’s killed Fran too.

And the bastard doesn’t even have the decency to be alive to take his punishment.

Fran bides his time, nods politely at the offer of counselling, and plots his next move.

Somebody has to pay for what happened to him.

And Warren is the only one left.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy is looking for his cigarettes when he suddenly remembers who he is. He stops still from the shock of it. He can remember it all — not the beating, not how he ended up like this — but he remembers the person he’s supposed to be and that he’s not him any more. He can see clearly the events of the last few weeks, see himself opening his trousers and exposing himself to the girls who had run away screaming. He can’t remember why he did that, but he knows he did it. Horror floods through him to go with the sudden rush of clarity. Has he turned into some kind of pervert?

”Siobhan?” he calls, but she’s not here. She’s out with Leighton.

He walks into the next room — he was looking for something, what was it? — and lies down on the floor, letting it all sink in. At the same time he can feel the clarity slipping away and knows that he needs to hold on to it. “No,” he whimpers, putting his hands to his head. He mustn’t forget again. Where is Siobhan? He needs her. He curls up into a ball and whispers to himself, “I’m Tommy, I’m Tommy, I’m _Tommy_ ,” so he doesn’t forget, but it’s too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy and Siobhan lie tangled in his sheets, their breathing ragged. Siobhan reaches for her bag and lights a cigarette. She offers one to Tommy but he shakes his head. “Nah.”

Siobhan takes a long drag on the cigarette. “I’ve never done that before,” she says conversationally.

It takes Tommy a moment to think what she means. “No way.” He looks at her in surprise. “That was your first time?”

She shrugs. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Tommy props himself up on his elbow. “Was it alright, like?”

“Yeah, you were grand.” She holds out the cigarette to him and he takes a drag.

”The first time I saw you, I knew,” she says dreamily. Tommy isn’t sure what she knew. He tries not to think about what Nidge would say about Tommy deflowering his niece.

Siobhan falls asleep soon after finishing the cigarette. As it gets dark outside, Tommy starts to drift off too, until he hears the police banging on the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Bang! Bang!” Darren points the water pistol squarely at Robbie’s chest, soaking his T-shirt. Laughing, Robbie sprays him back, then turns his pistol towards Mary, who’s sitting playing with her doll on the grass.

”Get off!” she shouts, jumping to her feet. “I’ll tell Ma!”

”Oh, get over yourself, Princess.” Darren sprays her in the face with a jet of water. She bursts into tears and runs to the front door, letting herself in. “Ma! Darren’s after soaking me!”

”Princess Mary,” Darren mutters. “Little tattle tale.” He sits down on the front step, and Robbie sits down beside him. There’s a hole in one of his trainers, which Darren avoids looking at. Robbie’s not yet old enough to understand that they are poorer than the other kids at school, and that, unlike most of the kids on the estate, they don’t have a Da.

”One day we’re gonna be rich, Robbie,” he says impulsively. Robbie shrugs and examines his water gun.

...

“I keep seeing posters for Luke everywhere.” Mary runs a hand through her hair, looking exhausted. “It’s like he’s still here.”

”His social worker must have put them up,” says Darren. “Don’t worry, there’s no way the cops can—“

”That’s not what I’m worried about.” Mary turns to look at him. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

”Yeah, course it does. But it was the only way. You wanted me to get rid of him.”

”I know that.” Mary looks her brother straight in the eyes. “How did you do it?”

Darren shakes his head. “I didn’t. Nidge did it. He shot him and we buried him. It was quick. I don’t think he even knew what was happening.”

”And you’re still working for Nidge, are you?” Mary’s face has gone white, hearing the details.

”Yeah. He’s taken over from John Boy, you know that.”

”And which of you killed John Boy?” Darren doesn’t answer that. “I can’t do this any more, Darren.”

”Do what?”

”You keep saying you’re gonna get out. You were gonna start over, with Rosie...”

”Yeah, well Rosie’s gone.” Darren’s face hardens.

”Because you wouldn’t get out! You keep working with these scumbags and you’re gonna end up getting yourself killed, like Robbie!”

”Don’t blame me for Robbie. If you hadn’t been screwing Tommy when he was meant to be picking Robbie up, he’d still be here.”

Mary slaps him across the face. Darren looks ashamed.

”Mary, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

”Just get out.” Mary wipes her tear-streaked face. “I don’t want you near me or my girls any more.”

”You don’t mean that. Who else is gonna protect you?”

”I only need protecting because of you!” Mary shouts. “Get out, I mean it.”

Darren turns towards the door. He stops and looks back at his sister, but she’s turned her back on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Nidge’s Bebo page is up and running. Trish had scoffed at him for joining a kids’ website, but it’s more under-the-radar than Facebook. He’s registered as The Nidgeweasel, which is what John Boy calls him. It seemed appropriate at the time.

While Trish is feeding the baby, he goes into one of the private chat rooms and types _Looking for someone to do deliveries in the Dublin area._ He’s had so many jobs from John Boy lately, he has to start sub-contracting.

He goes and makes himself a cup of tea and when he comes back he has a reply from someone called Dazzler89. _I’m up for that._

Nidge looks at the kid’s profile, which is mainly party photos and a few of him with his brother and sister. Nothing that screams undercover cop, but you can’t be too careful. He sends back a reply saying _Need to meet in person first._

Dazzler replies a few minutes later saying _OK. My m8 Tommy interested 2. He’s the muscle man._

Nidge smiles. He names a time and a place and waits for confirmation before deleting his previous messages.

”OK, Dazzler,” he says under his breath. “Let’s see what you’re made of.”


	8. Chapter 8

John Boy looks at the scrawny young man inhaling his full English in front of him. It’s hard to believe that this creature is any relation to him, but DNA doesn’t lie. This kid can’t be much older than his own daughter.

”So,” he says. “Brothers.”

”Half-brothers,” says Hughie through a mouthful of bacon. “Your da banged me ma.”

”Yeah, well my da did a lot of whoring around. No offence to your ma,” adds John. “I’m sure she’s a lovely woman.”

If Hughie is offended he doesn’t show it. “I need to borrow some money,” he says, chewing. John has to admire the fact that he’s not fucking around. “I’m down to me last few euros.”

”Who do you owe?” Hughie doesn’t reply. John can recognise the nervy, twitchy demeanour of a junkie. John despises junkies, although they can make good customers. He may sample his own coke sometimes, but anyone who touches the hard stuff is an idiot as far as he’s concerned. Still, family is family.

”Tell you what,” says John, as Hughie swallows a fried egg in one go. “You can do some jobs for me and I’ll give you money, how does that sound?” Hughie nods enthusiastically. “And you’re off the gear,” says John, watching Hughie’s face fall. “I’ll get you on a nice methadone programme, all above board.”

“What kind of jobs do you want me to do?” Hughie puts his fork down, still chewing.

”You need to get clean first. I don’t need any liabilities working for me.” Hughie resumes demolishing his breakfast. “Brothers, eh?” says John. “I always wanted a little brother.”

Hughie’s smile nearly splits his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Pauley is grabbing at Siobhan, demanding you know how she knew where he went. She thinks she can hear Leighton inside, calling for his daddy, but that might be the pills.

She’s suddenly very aware that she’s standing on a rooftop, in the dark, with a man who Moynihan said wouldn’t hesitate to kill her.

Pauley is still shouting, his teeth are bared and he looks like he wants to kill her. She’s only seen that look once before, on Git’s face before he punched her in the head.

So she puts her hands on Pauley’s chest, and pushes hard.


	10. Chapter 10

When Mick arrives at Nidge’s house he can instantly see there’s something wrong. Siobhan is lying on the ground, and as the car gets closer he can see that there’s blood on her face.

”Stop here,” he says urgently. Kieran brakes hard and they both jump out of the car.

”Siobhan!” Mick calls as he runs up to her. Her eyes are open, blood is pouring out of her nose. “Jesus!” He radios for an ambulance and backup while Kieron kneels down to examine her. Mick looks around for Nidge.

”His own fucking niece,” he says, moving towards the house. He hears a high pitched scream and runs around the back to where it’s coming from.

In the garden, a woman with long dark hair is standing over a body. She turns and Mick sees that it’s Nidge’s wife.

”Help him!” she screams. It’s too late, Nidge is clearly dead, a gunshot wound in his head.

“Come on, love,” he says, reaching for the woman. “Ambulance is on its way for Siobhan. There’s nothing you can do for him—“

”No! Not my Nigel!” She sinks to the ground, hysterical. Mick looks over his shoulder and sees a young boy looking out of the window at them.

”What happened?” he asks. “Who shot them?” She can’t answer, she’s doubled over, clutching her chest in grief.

”Wait here,” he says. He walks slowly up to the house. The back door is open. He lets himself in and enters the room where he saw the little boy through the window.

”Alright?” he says, showing his ID. The boy has blood on him as well but doesn’t appear to be injured. “Are you hurt?” The boy shakes his head. “Did you see what happened?”

”There was a man,” the boy whispers. “He shot my da and my cousin.”

”It’s Warren, isn’t it?” The boy nods. “Where’s your brother John?”

Warren shrugs. Mick looks out of the front window. Kieron is holding Siobhan’s hand. There are sirens in the distance.

”That’s the ambulance coming,” Mick tells Warren. “They’ll want to check you over, okay? Nothing to worry about. They’re gonna help Siobhan.” Warren nods.

”Did you see where the man went?” A shake of the head. “I’m just gonna check the house, alright? Stay here.”

He leaves the room and checks all the other rooms downstairs. No sign of the shooter. He climbs the stairs and turns into the bathroom just off the landing. He can hear baby John stirring in the next room.

Pulling on his gloves, he opens the bathroom cabinet and searches. The bone is right where Siobhan said it would be. He drops it into an evidence bag.

After checking the rest of the rooms, he goes back downstairs and out to Siobhan. She’s being loaded onto a stretcher, her eyes now closed.

”What the fuck happened?” Kieron asks him.

“Someone got Nidge. He’s out back, dead. Looks like Siobhan got caught in the crossfire. The wife and older kid need to get checked out too. The baby’s upstairs.”

”We’ll need another ambulance.” The doors of the ambulance close, blocking Siobhan from Mick’s view. She wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for him.

”Did you find the evidence?” Kieron asks, not that it matters now. “The bone?”

Mick shakes his head. “No.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What’s this then?” Siobhan shoves Tommy’s phone in his face as he sits in front of the TV. She’s just put Leighton down to bed. Tommy had forgotten he’d left his phone charging in the bedroom. He squints at the screen and his heart sinks as he sees the message from the contact he had saved as “Junkie Crackwhore”.

“Please Tommy, I need to see you,” Siobhan reads off the text message. “If you don’t meet me I’ll tell John Boy.”

“Siobhan—“ Tommy makes a grab for the phone but she holds it out of his reach.

“It’s her, isn’t it? Debbie. You and her.”

“It’s not what you think,” Tommy lies. “She wants me to get her some gear, that’s all. She’s desperate.”

“Yeah, and what’s she giving you in return?” Siobhan throws the phone at him and it hits him in the chest.

“Ow. Stop it, will ya?” His phone beeps from its position on the floor and they look at each other for a moment before Siobhan lunges for it.

“Well?” says Tommy as she reads the screen. If it’s Debbie again then he’s fucked.

“It’s Nidge,” says Siobhan, sounding almost disappointed. “He wants us to go out with him and Trish for St Patrick’s.”

“Great,” says Tommy, with relief.

“I’ll ask Donna to babysit.” She flings the phone back at Tommy and this time he catches it.


	12. Chapter 12

Nidge watches as the coffin is lowered into the ground. The priest is talking about laying their brother Darren to rest, but he can barely hear the words. He feels Trish squeeze his hand as a tear unexpectedly forms and runs down his face.

Mary is on the opposite side of the grave. She starts to wail as the first handful of dirt is thrown over Darren’s name. Siobhan puts an arm around her. Tommy is at her other side, looking vacantly into the distance. Fran gives Nidge a sympathetic look.

When it’s Nidge’s turn to throw the dirt in, he feels like he should say something to Darren, some kind of apology or whispered words of triumph, _something_ , but he just drops the dirt as quickly as possible.

There’s a journalist a few feet away, taking photos. Fran spots an opportunity for a fight and steps towards him, but Nidge grabs his arm. “Not today,” he says. Fran shrugs him off but turns his back on the journalist.

When it’s over and Mary has taken the kids home — Nidge couldn’t bring himself to talk to her — he approaches Siobhan and Tommy, who are still looking at the grave. Tommy looks confused. “Is Robbie coming to the wake?” he asks.

“No, love,” says Siobhan. When Tommy first woke up Nidge had been on edge for days, afraid that Tommy would say something about who put him in hospital, but he needn’t have worried.

“There’s no official wake,” he reminds Tommy. “Mary didn’t want a big fuss. We can go for a drink though, yeah?”

They set off with Trish and Fran for the pub, leaving Darren behind. Nidge silently decides to return to the grave and speak to Darren, when he can think of the right words to say.


End file.
